


Inanimate Objects

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Ferrets, Fluff, Halloween, Lamppost, M/M, Pets, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Build, Slow Burn, lampshade - Freeform, nightstand, richie has three pet ferrets, they're great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: Eddie gets a new neighbour who has three pet ferrets.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Inanimate Objects

August 1

“LAMPPOST!”.

Eddie rolled over in bed.

“LAMPPOST?!”.

Eddie pulled his pillow out from under his head and flopped it onto his head.

“LAMPPOST, WHERE ARE YOU?!”.

Eddie groaned, moving the pillow and cracking an eye. His room was dark, the curtains were closed but the slits of light that shined through the cracks told Eddie that it must be morning by now. He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was 8:30 am, on a Saturday.

Usually, Eddie was up bright and early by 7:30 in order to get to work on time, but the weekends were the only days he was able to sleep in. He was pissed that it was being disturbed. Especially by some moron who misplaced his _lamppost?_

_How the hell do you own a lamppost?! Let alone lose one!_

On a normal day, Eddie would’ve pounded his fist on the wall that separated the two apartments or even go over and complain to their face. Today was not a normal day, it was moving day. Well, not for Eddie. For his new neighbor, whoever they may be.

In the end, Eddie begrudgingly hauled himself out of bed and decided to get a start on the day.

Everything was peaceful until Eddie sat down at his table to eat breakfast. That’s when he was rudely interrupted by his new neighbour-

“There you are- LAMPPOST YOU HORNY BITCH STOP HUMPING NIGHTSTAND!”

“THAT’S IT!” Eddie exclaimed. He dropped his spoon into his bowl of cereal, it clanked as the metal collided with the bowl which was drowned out by the screeching of Eddie’s chair as he pushed it away from him. He stormed out of his apartment, still in his pajamas.

He was surprised to find the neighbouring apartment’s door was left ajar. Propped open by one of the various moving boxes that surrounded the door. From where Eddie stood in the hall, he was able to clearly see most of the apartment. It was an exact mirror of his apartment. You walk in and you’re in the little entryway, then there’s the family room that backs out onto the kitchen, a door for the washroom, a door for the bedroom, and their joint balcony. Eddie forgot he would have to be balcony buddies with this moron.

The apartment was filled with boxes, crates, and bags. Standing in the middle of it all was a male young adult. Eddie could only see his back, which revealed his loose white shirt and tight black skinny jeans (Eddie had to try hard not to focus on the fact that the jeans seemed _especially tight_ around his butt). He wore a bucket floral hat that covered his curly black hair. It looked like he was talking to someone.

Before Eddie got the chance to examine him any further, his fist rapped against the open door, grabbing the male’s attention.

He spun around, obviously surprised by the sudden pair of eyes staring at him from his front door, which it looks like he forgot he left open. Now that he was facing Eddie he got a better view of what this guy looked like- but that all seemed to not matter because the only thing that did was-

“What the hell is that?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow at the furry noodle beast the dark-haired male was cradling like a baby. Eddie might’ve been focused on the ferret but he couldn’t help but notice how cute the guy was.

“What?!” He looked confused, obviously still embarrassed from being surprised.

“ _That,_ ” Eddie stuck his index finger out to gesture towards the vermin.

The guy’s eyes went wide with realization, “Oh! This is Lamppost, my ferret!” He held the ferret out. A careful grasp around his upper half, which allowed the lower half of the ferret to hang like a slinky in the air. They had a white furry belly and a darker brown fur coat on top, flanked by some light patches. His eyes were beady and his nose was pink.

“Why the hell is it here?” Eddie questioned, making it evident that he wasn't an animal person. “The building has a strict no pets policy,” he pointed out.

The male’s face visibly fell. His jaw slightly dropped as he blinked at Eddie. “I-I thought that that changed, Stan- down the hall, he has a bird and he said it was okay,” He was scrambling, obviously worried about the safety of his ferret.

Eddie scoffed, “ _No_ , Stanley has had Jonathan for over 2 years now and the landlord still doesn't know about him.”

“Oh, o-okay but you _cannot_ tell anyone about them okay?” He asked Eddie, desperate.

“Wait- _Them?!_ ” Eddie’s eyes went wide.

Bucket Hat Guy’s facial features changed, from a worried frown, his lips curled into a devious smirk.

“Lamppost, Lampshade, and Nightstand.”

“Pardon?” Eddie tilted his head forward in a questioning manner.

“The Triplets,” Bucket Hat smiled.

“ _The what?_ ” Eddie didn’t get the response he was hoping for. What he did get was a head nod further into the apartment, as if to gesture for Eddie to come in. Eddie glanced around nervously. He hesitated then stepped forward, over the threshold, and into the apartment.

Bucket hat took a couple steps forward and stood behind a pile of boxes. Eddie carefully followed the man who had the ferret on his shoulders as if it were an old scarf. He was shocked by what was hidden behind the boxes.

“Three of them?!” Eddie shrieked, staring at the large ferret cage that housed two other ferrets.

“You got that right!” Bucket Hat beamed. “That’s Lampshade, her and Lampy are twins,” he pointed to the other ferret that had a dark topcoat of fur with a lighter undercoat.

“ _Lampy?_ ” Eddie questioned.

“Yeah, Lamppost,” he said as if it were supposed to be obvious. “And this is my little angel Nightstand,” He pointed over towards the almost all white ferret.

Eddie realized upon closer inspection that the one he called Nighstand was more of a cream-like beige colour.

“All together they make one big fluffy oreo!”

“What?” Eddie was starting to get annoyed by how many times he had to repeat himself.

“An Oero, ya know the cookie sandwich with the white cream filling that’s so much better than the actual cookie-“

“Yeah dipshit I know what a fucking oero is, and the cookie is so much better than the cream. What I meant was why’re _they_ an Oreo?” Eddie tossed his hand out towards the ferrets.

“Hh!” bBucket hat smiled, finally understanding. He carefully opened the cage door, reached in and scooped up the remaining two ferrets. He let them dangle over his arm like a towel would. “Ta da!” He showed them to Eddie.

Eddie tilted his head. They were lined up in the order of Lamppost, Nightstand, Lampshade. Dark, light, dark. Cookie, cream, cookie. It clicked. “ohhhhhh” Eddie exhaled.

Bucket had smiled proudly at his work, “Cute right?!”.

Eddie stiffened, his mother hated most animals so he never really saw the appeal of pets. “Uh- sure” He offered a small weak smile before “I- Better get going, leave you and your uh- _pets_ to do whatever you were doing” Eddie turned and began to make his way out of the apartment, happy to get out of that awkward situation.

“Wait!” Bucket Hat exclaimed, rushing up to Eddie. He must’ve put the ferrets back because his arms were empty. “I never got your name” He smiled.

He looked friendly, and if Eddie stayed he would probably have gotten to know his new neighbor a bit more but he knew he was still in his PJs so he was already embaraced. Instead Eddie opted to say “Eddie” before slipping back into his apartment and closing the door.

~

1 Month Later

September

Eddie was deep in his work. During the summer he’d started volunteering on the set of one of the documentaries that had been filming just out of the city. It was directed by a guy named Mike Hanlon, Eddie was surprised to find out he was only a year older than Eddie, and _already_ directing his own documentary. The premise of the film was about the local myths and unnatural creatures in the area and how they’ve been getting closer to the city.

He had begun helping out the director and once summer ended, Eddie had been offered the spot as the director's official assistant. He’d been in that position for about 2 weeks and it wasn't all that bad. Sure it involved some all nighters and getting paid only a bit more than minimum wage, but Eddie enjoyed the work.

Currently he was looking into the most recent supernatural sightings and how to contact the people who reported them. Mike wanted to get some interviews with the victims to put in the film. He’d been going on hour 3 of nonestop work (well he only stopped to grab more coffee).

_She claims she saw the turtle-like creature in the forest. She knew it wasn't normal because-_

Eddie’s train of thought had been disturbed by the sudden _CRASH_ that echoed through his apartment. “ _What the-_ “ **_SMASH_**.

Eddie leaped out of his seat. He quickly rushed towards the kitchen where the sound had come from. Eddie’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw the disastrous state his kitchen was in. The empty mug of coffee that had been sitting on his kitchen counter was now in pieces all over the floor. While his (dying) succulent was now dead, its remains spilled all over his kitchen floor in piles of dirt, plant, and broken pot.

“What the fuck!” Eddie exclaimed, his hands raised up to his head and ran them through his hair. His heart began to speed up as his stomach twisted into a knot. _What the hell happened here?_

Suddenly something poked its little nose out of the cabinet closest to where his cup and plant used to be. Eddie squinted his eyes, shocked by what he was seeing. He watched a weasley little ferret wiggle its way out of the cabinet and walk around the counter.

“ _Oh my god, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me_ ” Eddie hissed, steam practically fuming out of his ears. He stomped towards the counter, hands reached out, prepared to grab the ferret. Eddie was a foot away when the little vermin leaped out of the way, causing Eddie to only bang his elbow on the counter instead. “ _Fuck_ ” he cursed, taking a minute to nurse his throbing elbow while he watched that little pest scurry across his floor.

Eddie wanted to jump at it but he had a feeling that catching this ferret would be way too similar to trying to catch a chicken, which never ends well. Instead he held his elbow and watched. He waited until it leaped onto his couch and curled up on a pillow. That’s when Eddie quietly shuffeled over to his coat hanger, carefully picked up his backpack before he stealthily made his way over to the couch.

The ferret didn’t stir, not when Eddie stood over the couch, he only started moving when Eddie tossed his bag over the ferret, shoved it in and zipped the bag up. The beast shimmied and moved around inside the bag.

“AHA! I GOT YOU, YOU FURRY BITCH” Eddie exclaimed in victory. He smiled manically, holding the bag in the air like a victory prize.

He swung the bag back down, “Time to go home." He whispered into the bag. He stormed off, out of the apartment with a slam of his door.

He knocked on- _the neighbor's door_ , Eddie realized he never actually got his new neighbor's name. For a split second Eddie felt like a pretty shitty neighbour, _for a split second_ , before the rage returned. He knocked again, _harder_ this time. The door opened and his fist was still held in the air, almost jerking forwards again.

Bucket hat, he still wore one, this one was white with a singular pink flower embroidered on the front. His face was neutral until he saw Eddie, “Hi!” he beamed.

“Hi-” Eddie repeated, but his tone filled with anger, not joy. “-Found your little beast in my apartment”.

Richie’s face fell at Eddie’s tone, his eyebrows knit together with guilt, even though he didn’t know what exactly he was feeling guilty for. Richie didn’t get a chance to ask since Eddie was already shoving a backpack at him. Richie snatched it up, unsure of what was inside.

He slowly, unzipped the bag. When his eyes fell on what was inside the bag, all the colour drained from his face. “LAMPPOST!” He exclaimed, “DON’T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!” His face filled with happiness, quickly scooping the ferret into his arms.

He cuddled the beast close to his face. It licked Richie’s cheek “Dear god I missed you so much, _we_ missed you so much” he cooed, in his baby voice.

A little squeal was emitted from somewhere in the apartment behind him, Richie immediately snapped his head to face his apartment, anger washed over his face as she shouted, “DON’T LIE TO ME, NIGHTSHADE, YOU MISSED HIM TOO”.

Eddie didn’t even ask about how the ferret got into his apartment, before Richie could say anything else, Eddie ripped the bag from Richie’s grasp and stormed back into his apartment.

~

The Next Day

Eddie had cleaned up the mess that vermin, _Lamppost_ , had made almost immediately after he returned from Bucket Hat’s place the day prior.

Currently Eddie was a mere _pages_ away from finishing a book. He had said that once he finished this book he’d start making dinner, which was reassuring since his stomach had started making those whale-like noises, indicating he was hungry. He worried a little bit as he couldn’t recall what he had in his fridge or had any idea about what he even wanted for dinner. But he’d figure all that out once he finished this book-

_DING DONG_

Eddie tensed at the sound of his doorbell ringing. _Who in the world would that be_? He picked up his bookmark from the seat beside him then slid it into the book, marking the page he left off on. _14 pages left_ , Eddie thought excitedly, placing it down on the couch as he got up and went to answer the door.

When Eddie opened the door to his apartment he was expecting to see his neighbour Stan, asking for sugar again for his coffee, or maybe his other neighbour, Bill, who enjoyed running his new book ideas by Eddie for inspiration. Or maybe Bill came to brag about his new title of Nurse, he is a registered nurse afterall. Instead he saw no one, poking his head out into the hallway and saw it was _empty_ , it filled him with curiosity and worry.

A small squeal rang out from under Eddie, prompting him to look down. _That’s_ when he saw _them_. They were in a little basket, ribbon and everything. All three of them, Lamppost, Nightstand and Lampshade, the full fucking oreo. Eddie groaned. But he _did_ notice the little note attached to the handle of the basket. He bent down, leaning forward on his knees, reaching out towards the basket and plucking the note off of the basket. He unfolded it and read its continents.

_Dear Eds,_

_I, and the triplets are so very sorry about yesterday’s incident. But mostly me._

_Please accept my apology and join me in my apartment for an apology party._

_Sincerely yours._

Eddie couldn’t help but feel the anger as it slipped out of his system. It _was_ a nice gesture, and Bucket hat did seem pretty nice and genuine. _And he’s cute- No Eddie stop that. Now is_ ** _not_** _the time_. Eddie rolled his eyes as his cheeks warmed slightly.

“I am though." Another voice spoke out.

Eddie yelped, jumping to his feet. He stepped out into the hallway, this time he noticed Bucket Hat was staring his way while he leaned against the frame of his apartment door.

“ _Sorry_ ” He clarified, “I _am_ sorry” he repeated.

Eddie stared at him, cheeks still pink, a warm feeling festered in his chest during the time he stood staring at him. “Uh Thanks” he stammered.

Bucket Hat’s facial features lighten a bit, but only a bit, he still wasn't completely convinced.

“The offer still stands by the way." He informed Eddie. But when Eddie didn’t respond immediately he kept going, “For the party” he clarified.

Eddie’s face heated up even _more_ , but now it wasn't because of flusteredness, now he was nervous, “Sorry I am-uh not really in the mood to party” He tried to let him down easy.

Bucket Hat’s face cised up like he’d done something wrong. “NO! _No_ , it’s not like that” he waved his hands around, “ _I knew I shouldn’t have called it a party."_ He said, almost as if he were talking to himself. “By party, I meant just us” he stopped and sighed. He started over, “I wanted to invite you over to my place to watch a movie, and eat pizza. As an apology”.

Eddie couldn’t help but notice the sincerity and _guilt_ that hung over his face. He was unsure what to say, he barely even knew his neighbor, “What movie?” He asked instead.

Bucket Hat looked off into the distance as if he had to think it over, “Shrek 2, The Hannah Montanna Movie, Baby Driver, or The Lost Boys” he listed off.

Eddie stared blankly at him, “Wow… that’s a wide array of movies” he stated. “I-uh I’ve heard good things about Baby Driver if you wan-”

“-Yes! I have it on DVD” Bucket Hat beamed, excited that Eddie accepted his invitation. He stepped aside so Eddie could enter his apartment.

Eddie hesitated for a moment. He anxiously looked down at his outfit, it was a Tuesday night and he still hadn't changed out of his work clothes, so he was in a nice pair of black pants and a light blue polo… _I guess it’s better than my pajamas._ Instead he quickly locked his door, looked back at Bucket Hat’s joyful smile and stepped into his apartment.

Bucket Hat followed close behind, he had to retrieve the basket with the triplets before they began running wild through the building, or were spotted by any of the other neighbors. He put them back into their cage before he returned to Eddie who was just kinda standing in his entryway.

“Come on in, make yourself at home!” He encouraged as he slowly walked towards the couch.

Eddie watched Bucket Hat take a seat on his big beige sofa. He looked up at the male who stood awkwardly in his apartment and patted the place beside him, inviting the awkward neighbor to join him. Eddie shuffled over to the couch and very carefully took a seat on the sofa. Its very soft cushions folding in on Eddie’s bottom.

The mood was sort of tense. Neither of them really knew what to say. Eddie didn’t know what to say because he didn’t even know Bucket Hat’s real-name. He fucking called him _Bucket Hat_ for god’s sake.

Richie was nervous because he _finally_ got the nerve to ask his cute ass neighbour to come over and he could barley fucking think of what to say.

“Sorry about Lamppost again… She recently learned how to undo the latch on their cage. I’m just glad it was your apartment and not one of the others-” Richie noticed Eddie’s eyes widening at what he had admitted. “Because you know about them! A-And I really don’t want the landlord to find out and evict me” he added quickly.

Eddie’s tense posture softened a little, “You’re fine” he assured, “I won’t tell anyone about you”.

Richie’s posture softened even further. Suddenly it tensed once again “-Shit dude I’m sorry do you wanna drink something?” He asked anxiously, “Fuck I’m a terrible host” he mumbeled to himself. Before Eddie could respond, Richie was already up and walking towards his kitchen.

“We’ve got water, seven types of juices, sprit, Cola Coca, Canada dry-”

“I think I’m okay for now-”

“-There’s also _lots_ of alcohol so name your poison my dude”.

“Seriously I’m fine, Bucket Hat” Eddie only realized what he said once the words slipped from his mouth.

Richie stopped where he stood in the middle of his kitchen, slowly he turned around to face Eddie, his face filled with confusion and amusement. “Sorry- _what?!_ ” He asked. His voice almost a chuckle.

Eddie’s face heated up as his cheeks blushed. Scientists couldn’t tell the difference between him and a tomato. Eyes wide and full of shock. _I can’t belive I just fucking called him that_. If Eddie could he would’ve slapped himself in that moment for being SO STUPID!

“Uh- I-I…” Eddie literally couldn’t make any proper words. His jaw fell slack.

Richie burst out in laughter, shaking Eddie to his core. Richie’s laugh reverberated off him like a rock hitting a still body of water. It rippled through the room, changing the tone of the room. When the ripple hit Eddie he felt it in his core, that’s where something softened. The knot in his gut slowly untwisted, his hands relaxed from their fists. He was even surprised to find himself smiling to match Bucket Hat’s goofy smile that he had plastered over his lips.

“Have you been calling me Bucket Hat this whole time?!” He asked in between laughs.

“Y-Yeah” Eddie anxiously stuttered. His breath getting caught in his throat before it bubbled out of him in a nervous laugh.

There was a moment where the two just laughed together. It broke the ice. The knot inside of Eddie’s stomach slowly began to unravel, easing his tense shoulders.

Bucket Hat- or whatever his name is, slowly began to come down from the laughing high he was on. “So, _Bucket Hat?!_ ” he burst into laughter again. Eddie joined in, this time it was more care free and joyous, an actual laugh.

“Hey you were the one who’s been wearing all the fucking bucket hats! What was I supposed to call you? _Ferret Guy?!_ ” Eddie questioned in a half laugh.

“You could’ve always called me by my real name!” He exclaimed.

Eddie was grinning now, his cheeks blushing furiously, “Well I never got your name!” He shot back.

Bucket hat suddenly stopped, “Wait really?” He looked taken aback.

“Yeah…” Eddie’s voice drifted off. “I never got it when he first met, cause I kinda stormed out. "He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

“In that case-“ Bucket hat took a couple long strides to stand above the guest who still sat on his couch. He shot his hand out and introduced himself, “I’m Richie Tozier, it’s a pleasure to meet you”.

His smile was like a vaccine, it drained all of the stress from his system and released any tense muscles he had. He was so relaxed he almost forgot to breath, and respond, _Shit i need to do that uh- UH_

“Hi, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak” Eddie slowly rose from the sofa, raising his hand up into the air to meet Bucket Ha- _Richie’s_.

 _That’s gonna take some getting used to,_ Eddie internally chuckled,

“It’s nice to meet you Eddie”.

“It’s nice to meet you too Bucke- _Richie."_ Eddie mentally face palmed.

Richie chuckled, blushing slightly at Eddie’s mess up. But Eddie didn’t feel embraced. In any other situation his breathing would’ve been through the roof and he would’ve had to reach for his inhaler but _here_ , with _Richie_. He felt okay, _safe._

For a moment the two just shook their hands, never breaking eye contact.

The moment was disturbed by the loud sound of a phone’s ringtone. Richie immediately jumped to get his phone, which was over on the kitchen counter. His hand left Eddie’s, and Eddie couldn't deny the fact that his hand felt a bit colder when Richie’s hand left his.

Richie jumped to get his phone, fumbling with it as he struggled to turn the volume down. Finally his finger was steady enough to turn it down (he was nervous alright? This cute guy had his hands all shaky). The silence they stood in once the phone was off felt odd, Richie quickly looked up at Eddie with a nervous yet relieved smile on his face, “Pizza’s here," he said, his embarrassment evident in his voice. He held up a nervous thumbs up towards the guest who gave an equally as nervous nod in return.

~

They both ended up going down to the main lobby to retrieve the pizza.

Richie had ordered a pepporoni and a cheese, which got him a side eye glance from Eddie, “What? I didn’t know what type of pizza you liked, so I got the two most liked pizzas _ever_ ” He said.

“Oh, Thanks…” Eddie’s voice drifted off. His cheeks heated up at the gesture. It was sweet.

Richie insisted on carrying both of them back up to his apartment. From there they cleared off the things on his coffee table and set it with plates and utensils for eating. As much as Eddie despised eating on the couch, Richie’s usual eating table was covered in ferret supplies. Eddie knew it would’ve been easier to set up on the coffee table compared to clearing off the table which was most likely contaminated with ferret food and _other_ ferret related things.

Eddie’s stomach grumbeled at the sight of the cheesy goodness that sat on the coffee table before him. He took a sip of his water as he glanced over at Richie who was getting himself a cold glass of apple juice from the fridge.

Richie began talking “So Eds-“

“I _hate_ that” Eddie tried to keep his tone serious but he couldn’t help the smile that leaked onto his face while he spoke.

“ _Good-”_ Richie shot back with a shit eating grin. “-What do you do for a living?” he continued.

“Well I am a director's assistant”.

“Dang that’s cool” Richie nods his head in approval.

Eddie nods along and asks, “What about you?”

“ _I_ am trying to get into the comedian business, sadly there isn’t a college class for that so I’m a barista on the side” Richie sighed.

Eddie’s eyes went wide, a playfully smirk played over his lips, “Oh really? Maybe I’ll have to visit you at work” he teased.

Richie’s eyes went all bug eyed, “Oh _no, no no_. No need for that”. He anxiously ran his hand through his hair, worried as if he had something to hide.

Eddie exhaled through his nose as his smirk grew at Richie’s embarrassment.

Suddenly a loud _CLANG CLANG CLANG BANG SMASH_ rang out through the apartment.

Eddie jumped, scared by the loud sound. He nearly leaped right out of his skin. He ended up knocking his knee against Richie’s cause they were now _a lot_ closer together. His eyes fell on Richie’s who’s were filled with fear. “What was that?!” Eddie shrieked.

Richie’s head whipped around, eyes going wide as saucers as he gasped at the sight. “Lamppost got into the pans again!” He exclaimed, leaping from the couch.

“Again?!” Eddie exclaimed.

“AGAIN!”.

Eddie stood up and followed Richie’s line of sight. He was oddly surprised to see that Lamppost had indeed gotten into the pans again. 'Cause there she was, right in front of them. Her small dark figure scurried around the kitchen. The handle of one of Richie’s pans tightly within her mouth, the stainless steal exterior of the pan banging and smashing against every fucking thing in sight.

“SHIT! We _cannot_ have another incident!” Richie began to scurry after the little beast. Eddie barely had any time to respond when- “EDDIE HELP WE NEED TO CATCH HER-”

_BNAG BANG S MA S H_

She turned a corner and the pan not only smashed against the wall but also two of the chair legs.

Eddie’s brain immediately went into hyper speed, thoughts going a mile a minute. All he could do was watch his insanely cute neighbour chase this little vermin around his apartment. _Oh god he’s not that cute,_ Eddie looked again, _meh maybe he is-_

“EDDIE HELP!”.

 _Oh yeah I should help_ , Eddie thought before leaping into action.

About 20 minutes later not only had they cornered Lamppost and captured her and the pan, but they were also able to capture the other two pests when they escaped out of the cage door that was conveniently left open.

The two collapsed back on the couch, sighing in unison.

“Thanks” Richie’s voice was low and tired, but at the same time it was sort of soft.

 _I wonder if that’s what he sounds like in the morning,_ the thought made Eddie’s heart skip a beat. Sadly he shut down the fantasy as they were simply _neighbors_ , Eddie barely knew Richie so of course he couldn’t be having feelings for him, _it’s too soon_.

“So Eds, tell me about yourself." Richie’s head, which was leaning back on the back of the couch, rolled over to face Eddie. His glasses were all croaked, cheeks pink with exhaustion and hair dishevelled from running his hand through it too many times.

Eddie’s heart skipped another beat.

_Well maybe it’s not_ _too_ _soon…_

#  **!Halloween!**

October came faster than anyone could say _Boo!_ A chill filled the air and the leaves began to change. The days got shorter, but that seemed to be the only thing that was getting shorter in Eddie\s life. His time with Richie wasn't getting shorter, if anything they’ve been spending even more time together.

After the whole fiasco night with Lamppost and the pan, Richie had been having Eddie over almost every second day. Some days he had new movies to watch, other times he needed help with the triplets, and on the off occasion when he’s trying out a new dish, he’ll get Eddie to come over and test it for him. He’s even invited Eddie over for a couple of those newly made dishes. Eddie’s even had Richie over a couple of times. Another thing that hasn't gotten shorter, or smaller, is Eddie’s little crush he has on Richie, in fact it’s gotten pretty intense since their first couple of run ins.

Tonight was different, _sadly_ Richie had plans for Halloween, which left Eddie alone on the spookiest night of the year. Which honestly wasn't anything too new, since Eddie was never allowed to celebrate it as a kid and he hasn't started celebrating now. He planned on spending it like he had every other year, watching some classic horror movie (The Shining or maybe Scream), _alone_.

It was 8:30. The popcorn was hot and smelled heavily of butter, making Eddie’s stomach grumble while he got comfy on the couch. He reached for the remote and pressed play on Scream. Five minutes later-

 _*Ding Dong_ *

Eddie’s head snapped to face the door, he tilted his head in curiosity at his front door. He begrudgingly shuffled towards the door. _It’s an apartment so no trick or treaters, no Richie- Oh fuck if this is a prank I’m gonna commit fucking arson I swear-_

“Trick or Treat!” Richie exclaimed.

And there he was, Richie Tozier, and three ferrets, all dressed up for halloween. He held them in his arms in their oreo formation, similar to the way he did when he first showed them to Eddie. Lamppost was a taco, Nightstand was a cat, and Lampshade was Wonder Woman. And Richie was- _a furry?_

“Hey!” Eddie couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice. “Happy Halloween” he smiled, cheeks getting evidently warmer. He stepped aside, allowing Richie to enter his apartment.

“Glad to see you’re dressed for the occasion” Richie smirked.

Eddie’s eyes widened with shock when he realized he had already changed into his pajamas. But not only his pajamas, his most embarrassing, spaghetti themed pajamas. In that moment he wanted nothing more than for the carpet under his feet to open up and eat him alive. He felt so embarased, like one of those dreams where you show up to school naked.

“Oh! I- uh, don’t usually celebrate Halloween." He grimaced.

“ _What?!_ ” Richie gasped like it was a sin.

“I-I never really was allowed to go out as a kid, so now I just sit around and watch shitty horror movies” Eddie shrugged.

Richie took a quick glance at the TV and glanced once more, “Scream is so _not_ shitty” he put a hand to his chest as if he were personally offended.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “you know what I mean” he paused before giving Richie a once over and smirking “And what are _you_ supposed to be?” He asked with a devilish smirk.

Richie’s jaw fell open. He pointed to the weird onesie as if his costume was supposed to be obvious. Eddie responded with a raised eyebrow and an increasingly confused stare.

“Do you seriously not know what I am?” Richie asked, tone dead serious. Eddie shook his head. Richie sighed, tugged the hood of his suit over his head and exclaimed “I’M A FERRET!”.

“Ohhhh, now I see it” Eddie nodded.

“ _Oh now I see it”_ Richie mimicked as his hand went up and down as if that was supposed to be Eddie talking.

“You’re such an asshole." Eddie playfully rolled his eyes.

“Oh no my good Eddie spaghetti, you’re the real asshole for _still_ not inviting me to watch Scream with you after I’ve been here like what 20 minutes?” His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Eddie shook his head, “Okay, 1, I _hate that nickname_ ” Eddie resisted the urge to look down at his pajamas, “and 2, it’s been 5 minutes, TOPS”.

When all Eddie got from Richie was a little scoff and a light hearted rolling of his eyes. He slowly gestured to the couch, “Wanna join me?” He sounded sheepish all of a sudden. Like the playful sarcasm from a moment ago was gone, replaced by the love struck lover boy.

Richie’s breath caught in his throat for about a split second before he jumped in to respond, “Of course I will spaghetti dearest! Just let me bring the kids back and put them to bed, toodalooo” Richie waved his hand as he quickly walked out of the apartment and assumably to his own to put the triplets into their cage so they won’t wreak havoc during the movie.

Richie came back within two minutes, quickly took the seat beside Eddie who clicked play and the movie began. The movie started with them having a decent amount of space that separated them. It got a little smaller when Eddie got up to get Richie some water. Then of course the distance closed even more when Richie went into one of his laughing fits. He doubled over, head bonking against Eddie’s shoulder, sending electricity through Eddie’s whole body. At that point all Eddie had to do if he wanted to touch Richie was simply lean over a couple of inches and he’d be on the other boy. He didn’t of course.

About half way through the movie Eddie yawned. His blinks began to get longer, eyelids tired, mind foggy. His head lulled backwards on the back of the sofa as he tried to fight off sleep. But sleep won, it always wins.

~

It was like Eddie could sense the TV had been turned off when the movie ended, because he opened his eyes to the now off TV screen. Something was off though. His head was no longer being supported by the back of the couch, instead the side of his face was leaned up against something, _else_. It was soft, Eddie smiled warmly as he would when he curled up with a good blanket. It smelled nice too- Eddie’s eyes snapped open, the haze of sleep disappearing from his mind.

Without thinking Eddie jumped up from the couch, eyes darting around at the couch and Richie. _Oh Richie_ \- Eddie realized his head must’ve tilted over and leaned against his shoulder. His eyes went down to his hand, it felt warm and tingly. _Had he been holding my hand?_ Eddie’s heart warmed at the thought, but he quickly shook it off.

“Well that was fun! I best be going to bed thanks for spending Halloween with meee” Eddie rushed his words, Richie stood up with a confused look on his face.

“Eddie I-” but Richie didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Eddie grabbed his hand, but there was no romance behind this gesture. It was simply so he could lead him to the door.

“Thank you Richie but I really need to get some sleep, I gotta work tomorrow!” Eddie’s voice was clearly anxious. He looked down at their hands. He quickly dropped Richie’s hand, scared that he might’ve picked up on _whatever this is_ by the way he held on just a little longer.

Eddie was basically pushing him out the door at this point, “Okay well I’ll talk to you lat-”

“ _Later,_ yes, of course! Goodnight” Eddie practically slammed the door in his face. His sad and worried face. He looked so confused, as if he were worried this was _his fault_. Little did he know it was Eddie’s, it always was…

Word Count: 6165

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! Sadly this isn't really a halloween fic, but they do celebrate halloween so that's better than nothing! I really wanted to give you guys something for halloween so I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Also if you didn't know, today is the official release of the Clowntown Zine! I am beyond excited to publish this. It’s been an honour to work with this group, it’s been a blast. 
> 
> So if you like my work, whether it’s my cosplays or my fan fics, you should definitely consider purchasing the zine. 
> 
> In the zine I will have some exclusive Neibolt Kid cosplay photos, as well as a never seen before fan fic, and it’s all Halloween themed! 
> 
> Here’s the link to the zine’s instagram for further detail: on instagram it’s @ clowntownzine
> 
> Anyways have a spooktacular halloween, have fun and stay safe. 
> 
> and Until Next time,
> 
> So Long and Goodnight


End file.
